Don't Cry
by Lizwontcry
Summary: My first songfic! Don't Cry by Guns N Roses. GSR, based on Empty Eyes.


**So here's my first songfic. I decided to combine my 2 biggest pop culture facinations, that being Guns N Roses and CSI (GSR 4-ever!) and here we are. The song is Don't Cry, the alternate lyrics.**

**Again, it's my first, so if I completely screwed it up, let me know! I think this song goes well with Empty Eyes, so we'll go with that particular episode. Review if the spirit moves you, I do enjoy the feedback.  
**

_I know the things you wanted  
They're not what you have  
With all the people talkin'  
It's driving you mad_

Gil Grissom had always known Sara Sidle was emotional. All his CSIs were emotional in their own ways. Warrick was cool under pressure, only blowing up when the pressure got to him, which was rare. Nick, who had to bear the brunt of a couple of vicious attacks over the years, let his feelings be known, but in a more way. Catherine let her feelings show by solving the case in her own way - getting in the mindset of the victim. But Sara, she wore her heart on her sleeve. And when the showgirl, Cammie, breathed her last breath in Sara's arms, he could see the pain in her eyes.

He knew Sara wanted justice for all the victims in the world. He knew she was frequently disappointed in the justice system, in the way murderers got away with the heinous things they did. He also knew this was a direct effect of her childhood. That day she confided in him about her mother, he felt empathy for her he had never even known before. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and take her away from everything.

_And when you're in need of someone  
My heart won't deny you  
So many seem so lonely  
With no one left to cry to baby_

When he heard Sara went to the hospital to be with who they thought was another victim, David Marlon, he visibly cringed. He was always amazed at the lengths Sara would go to to make things right. It was definitely one of the things he loved about her. When she told him later that she figured out that David wasn't the victim, he was, in fact, the murderer of those 6 girls, Gil was not surprised. And when she told him he tried to attack her before she could tell anyone about who he really was, he was angry, and not just at that bastard David. He found himself slightly angry at Sara. She could have really gotten herself hurt! Just the thought of what could have happened made his temples throb.

_If I was standing by you  
How would you feel?  
Knowing your love's decided  
And all love is real_

And when they watched the news later that day, side by side in the break room of the lab, she told him she held David's hand. She held the hand of a murderer, just like she held Cammie's hand right before she died.

_Don't you cry tonight  
I still love you baby  
Don't you cry tonight  
Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight_

And he watched the tears fight themselves out of her eyes. She usually didn't cry, but he was usually there when she did. He was the only person in the world she was comfortable enough to cry in front of, she once told him. And he liked that. He liked that he was the one who was going to be there for her.

With his knuckle, he wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. She sank into it, grateful for the comforting touch. They shared a look. She nodded, and they walked away. He put his arm around her, holding her close to him as they walked away from the job they both gained so much satisfaction, yet occasional feelings of complete desperation from.

But it was okay, because they were together now. They wouldn't go home alone. Gil wouldn't go home to his sterile, cold townhouse, lie on the sofa with a pulsing migraine and yearn to call Sara, just to see how she was. He wouldn't have to pick up the phone, stare at it and wonder if he would ever really call her. And Sara wouldn't go home to her apartment, close the door, sink into her bed and cry herself to sleep again, wondering if she was going to be alone forever, with no one there to wipe away her tears.

They would go home together. They would comfort each other. And everything would be okay.

_Times that you took in stride,  
they're back in demand  
I was the one who's washing  
Blood of your hands_

Until the next time.


End file.
